cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Let Her Go
|image = CimLetHerGo.PNG|250px |band = Passenger |album = All the Little Lights''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let_Her_Go_%28Passenger_song%29 |released = November 25, 2013 |genre = Folk rock |label = Warner Bros. |runtime = 4:13 |writer = |producer = |before = Counting Stars |current = |after = Let It Go }} "'Let It Go'" is a song written and recorded by the singer Passenger. The song reached number one in numerous countries. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to their YouTube on November 22, 2013. Lyrics '''Amy': Well, you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you’re missin' home Only know you love her when you let her go And you let her go Christina: Staring at the bottom of your glass Hoping one day you'll make a dream last But dreams come slow and they go so fast Katherine: You see her when you close your eyes Maybe one day you'll understand why Everything you touch surely dies Amy: But you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Amy with Christina and Lisa: Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love her when you let her go Dani: Staring at the ceiling in the dark Same old empty feeling in your heart 'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast Lisa: Well, you see her when you fall asleep Never to touch and never to keep 'Cause you loved her too much And you dived too deep 'Amy: Well, you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love her when you let her go Cimorelli: And you let her go oh, oh, ooh, oh oh And you let her go oh, oh, ooh, oh oh Lauren and Cimorelli: But you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love her when you let her go Amy and Cimorelli: 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love her when you let her go Cimorelli: And you let her go oh, oh, ooh, oh oh And you let her go oh, oh, ooh, oh oh And you let her go oh, oh, ooh, oh oh And you let her go oh, oh, ooh, oh oh Lauren: And you let her go Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Songs Category:Indie pop songs Category:Acoustic songs